the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly News February 2019
Well 2019 is shaping up to be a really active year. Maybe we're even entering a renaissance? Guess we just gotta wait and see. Wiki News * In case you missed it, voting for Battle of the Season and the Annual Awards are over and the results are in! Battlefan won BotS with Jack D. Ripper vs. Walter E. Kurtz and Leo won BotY with the Juuni Taisen BR. If you wanna see the other winners go to the blog, maybe you got an award and don't even know it. * Seems like Sun Tzu will never be able to get the win he so desperately longs for. After a debate that will go down into DF history as one of the most intellectual debates ever had on this wiki, it has been decided that Sun Tzu doesn't count as a warrior. Now that he is disqualified, he is no longer be allowed to be used in a battle meaning that he will forever be known as the biggest loser on DF. * As you might have noticed by glancing at any of the warrior pages, the infoboxes have been significantly trimmed down. Now the only tabs left are the warrior's origin, members (in the case of groups), and battle status. This was done to make everything look nicer and streamlined as the other information was considered unneeded. Don't worry, we haven't been hacked. World News News and Shizz *Hours after taking office, new Brazilian President Jair Bolsanaro has made moves to kick remaining indigenous groups off their ancestral lands. Bolsanaro throughout his campaign has been frequently criticized for his rhetoric against natives, and Black Brazilians women and LGBTQ groups throughout the country. Yet, despite the hatred directed towards his rhetoric he has won the Brazilian election and made improvements to the Brazilian economy as investors trust his pro-business stance, although environmental groups have fired back that this will be at the cost of the Amazon rainforest. The reasons for his victory have been attributed to the lack of faith in the previous ruling party which was still in power in Brazil during an economic recession and continuing crime issues and poverty. *Things continue to heat up in Venezuela as the opposition leader has called upon the Venezuelan people in his attempt to overthrow Maduro. The corrupt dictator of Venezuela, Maduro, has decried these efforts as illegal and attempt by the US to grab at power in the South American country. Recent news of the division had led to nations declaring their personal preference as to who will be recognized as the true leader of Venezuela with the US backing Maduro’s opponent, which has been joined by numerous western countries. Fears of an armed conflict have further arisen as Russian military officials have donated two nuclear capable bombers to Venezuela, which in turn led to America pledging to send over 5000 armed troops. *Brexit, one most of the most insane moves in recent history and will probably be known as the reason the nuclear holocaust gets started. An attempt to reach a proper deal as the deadline approaches was shot down in parliament as the month of March becomes increasingly close with fears of a no deal move will be the only thing that becomes a reality. The move towards no deal has left experts in a worry as it may be enough to crash the British economy and with the EU looking increasingly stricter as the days tick by the fears might become a reality. *With the longest record any shutdown in US history, Trump has conceded and re-opened the government for three more weeks as his attempts to negotiate for his long-promised wall have effectively broken down. With his presidency seeming in jeopardy following the hasty and failed gamble to ensure funding, his agenda and with federal investigation on his presidency ramping up, there are serious doubts that his future as a President candidate can even continue for a 2020 run. He has promised that this is not the end of the negotiations, but without any clear way of coming out on top in this situation, it looks like his best chances of getting the wall have been stopped. Popculture *''Ghostbusters'' is getting another reboot, this time featuring the original cast. Though little is currently known about it, but most fans speculate that it is about the old Ghostbusters passing the toch to a new generation ala The Force Awakens. Leslie Jones, one of the actresses of the all-female Ghostbusters reboot has openly stated her displeasure with the rebooting on Twitter saying that it's an insult to her and the other actresses as well as "something Trump would do". *''Resident Evil 2'' got a remake for PlayStation 4, Windows, and Xbone. I haven't personally played it, but the reviews are good and it looks nice so maybe that's all you need. * Bryan Singer director of the highly acclaimed Bohemian Rhapsody, a biographical film about the British rock band Queen, has come under sexual assault allegations claiming he has molested two men when they were underage. This wasn't the first time that Singer was accused of sexual assault against children as he was trailed in 1997 and 2014, though both cases were dismissed as there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. In the wake of the renewed allegations, GLAAD withdrew Bohemian Rhapsody's nomination for the year's GLAAD Media Award in the Outstanding Film category. *Wrestling announcer Gene Okerlund, better known as Mean Gene, died at the age of 76. It was revealed by his son, Todd Okerlund, that he had received three kidney transplants and had suffered a fall which caused his health to deteriorate in the weeks leading up to his dead. Many wrestling legends such as Hulk Hogan, Iron Sheik, The Rock, and Ric Flair have sent their condolences. Though he is dead, Mean Gene has been immortalized in the WWE Hall of Fame and in the hearts of many wrestling fans. *There is some controversy about Joe Bringler's Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil, and Vile, as one might expect from a movie about serial killer Ted Bundy, but there is more to it. On January 25th the movie was released along with a trailer which included pop music and a very charismatic and likable Bundy played by Zac Efron. Many called the trailer disrespectful towards the families of the victims and said that it glorified Bundy while others defended it saying that Bundy was able to kill so many women because he was so charismatic and likable. Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil, and Vile itself received average reviews.